The Protector's Call
by grapejuice101
Summary: Sequel to Protector of Narnia. It has been a year since Katie and her friends left Narnia. Now they are back to help their new friend Caspian. However, something not only wants to destroy Katie but her relationship with her and Peter. Peter/OC PLZ REVIEW!
1. The Dream and Going Back

**Hey Guys, here is the first chapter to the sequel "Protector of Narnia." This chapter is special to me because today is my birthday! I decided to post the first chapter for you guys today. I really hope you like it. If you have any ideas or suggestion for this book, let me know. As for now, enjoy "The Protector's Call."**

_The night sky was clear with bright stars above in Narnia. Narnia was so peaceful tonight, that is until you hear Lady Prunaprismia screaming in her bed chambers. Tonight, she was giving birth to her first born. The maids were trying to calm her down as she still screamed in pain. Hours later, one of the maids handed her the baby, her first baby. Lady Prunaprismia was smiling happily at her new born as the baby cried in her arms._

_General Glozelle walked down a narrow hall and entered the room. Lord Miraz stood looking out the window. Lord Miraz is the Uncle of Prince Caspian the 10th and brother of the late King Caspian the 9th. Miraz secretly wanted the thrown, however his only nephew stood in the way. If only he had a son who can become the next in line after he's King._

_General Glozelle cleared his throat and said, "Lord Miraz, you have a son."_

_Miraz smiled as he said, "The heavens have blessed us. … You know your orders, General Glozelle."_

_Glozelle grimly acknowledged him as he said, "Yes, my lord."_

_Glozelle left the room while Miraz smirked to himself. It's only a matter of time, before I take the crown, and nobody will stand in my way._

_As a Telmarine soldier walked the hallway, a cloaked figure quietly sneaked into a room. He pulled away the drapes that were hanging down beside the bed to reveal someone sleeping peacefully. That person was Prince Caspian. The figure knelt down and placed his hand over Caspian's mouth. Caspian woke up startled, realizing that someone's hand was over his mouth. He relaxed to see that the professor had awakened him up for his study of the stars._

_"Five more minutes," asked Caspian as he turned his head to go back to sleep._

_Doctor Cornelius looked behind him making sure the soldiers weren't there. "You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, we must hurry."_

_Caspian was fully wake, but confused too. Cornelius pulled Caspian out of his bed and pulled him into a wardrobe in the corner of his room. In the wardrobe there was a secret door that led to a stairway._

_"Professor, what is going on," Caspian asked as he now was scared._

_"You're aunt has given birth… to a son."_

_Caspian eyes widen as he remembered his professor's warnings about what would happen, if his Uncle had a son. Cornelius opened the door to the wardrobe and stepped into it as Caspian followed him. Caspian left the door opened a crack to see what the heck was going on. His bedroom door opened as Glozelle and his men walked in slowly trying not to make a sound. He and his men surrounded Caspian's bed, and began firing arrows at the bed. Caspian's eyes widen when he saw Glozelle, who he considered his friend, and the other soliders firing their arrows at his bed. When the firing stopped, they looked to see that the bed was empty. Glozelle looked both concerned and relived that Caspian was gone. Caspian and Doctor Cornelius ran down the winding stairway to the stables. Caspian found a sword and got onto his horse, Destier._

_"You must make for the woods," said Doctor Cornelius_

_Caspian looked frighten when he heard his professor say,"The woods?"_

_Doctor Cornelius nodded his head to confirm what he said. "They won't follow you there."_

_Before Caspian galloped away, Cornelius reached into his bag and handed Caspian a wrapped object. Caspian looked at it curiously before putting it in his bag._

_"It has taken me many years to find it. Do not use it except at your greatest need," said Cornelius._

_Caspian looked at his professor like this was the last time he would see him. "Will I ever see you again?"_

_Doctor Cornelius smiled at the young prince and said, "I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." Before Caspian could respond, they heard something coming down the stairs. "Now go and promise me you will be safe!"_

_"I promise," said Caspian._

_After Caspian looked at his professor one more time, he galloped away. Cornelius looked up at the sky and prayed to Aslan to keep Caspian safe from harm. Caspian rode through the courtyard as the soldiers looked up to see him riding by. One of the soldiers tried to stop him, but Caspian knocked him over and threw a spear in the fire. The fire rose up so high that the soldiers covered their eyes so they could see. As Caspian crossed the bridge, his horse reared up and galloped faster._

_He saw fireworks going up and he could hear the Telmarine Crier yelling, "A son, a son. Lady Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!"_

_Telmarine soldiers on cavalry chased Caspian, as the prince looked back while he rode into the woods. Glozelle was about to enter the woods, but the others hesitated, staring up at the trees. They have heard tales about the dangers in these woods. They knew their orders, but they were also afraid for their lives. Glozelle looked back at them seeing that they were not moving any closer to the woods._

_"Which of you superstitious old women would like to spend the night in a cell," he asked the soldiers._

_Glozelle looked at the woods as he heard a howl. He and other soldiers entered the woods without looking back. Caspian safely crossed a river, but when the soldiers crossed the river, one of them fell of his horse and was washed away. Caspian looked back, but didn't see them. He looked happy that he had lost them. When he turned around, he saw a branch. It hit his head and Caspian was knocked off his horse and dragged away with his foot stuck in one of the stirrups. After a struggle, he managed to get his foot out of the stirrup. He laid on the ground as his horse galloped away. He heard something behind him. Suddenly, a door in the tree opened up. Two dwarfs named Trumpkin and Nikabrik stepped out and noticed Caspian._

_Nikabrik looked at Trumpkin and said, "He has seen us!"_

_Trumpkin drew out his sword and ran toward Caspian. Caspian backed away, until Trumpkin stopped and he saw Susan's horn lying on the ground. Trumpkin looked at Caspian all shocked, while Caspian looked confused. They then heard something. They looked over to see the Telmarine soldiers approaching._

_Trumpkin turned to Nikabrik and said, "Take care of him!"_

_Trumpkin turned and rushed towards the Telmarines with his sword drawn. Nikabrik glared at Caspian as he slowly approached him. Caspian looked scared, but he remembered what his professor had said about the horn. Without hesitation, he grabbed the horn._

_Nikabrik looked scared as he screamed, "No!"_

_Caspian ignored him and blew Susan's horn. Nikabrik used the back of his sword and hit the back of it at Caspian's head. Suddenly everything turned black._

I woke up from a deep sleep. I realized I was sitting on the bench in the train station. I must have fallen asleep while waiting for Peter to bring me a drink of water. My name is Katherine Elizabeth Laken, but I liked to be called Katie. Normally, when you look at me, you see an ordinary girl in her school uniform waiting for her train. However, you might not know that I am a High Queen in a kingdom called Narnia. That's right; I am High Queen Katherine, the Protector. Peter is High King, who is my husband… well now my boyfriend. I think it would be weird to go back home and tell everyone that two 15 year olds are now husband and wife. He and I are happy that we are still in a great relationship.

I was still thinking about that dream I had. _Who was that boy? Why were those guards trying to kill him? Was it real or just a dream? _I've been having these dreams about Narnia ever since I got my locket back from the wardrobe. My locket. I smiled as I touched my locket that Father Christmas gave to me the last time when I was in Narnia. It was my gift from my Dad who was the last Protector of Narnia before me. He died in a car accident on the day before my 13th birthday. Every time I touch my locket, I feel my Dad's presences around me. Besides feeling my Dad near me, I've been having those dreams of Narnia for a year now. For some reason, I felt like I was seeing what was happening in Narnia right now. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a boy who was wearing the same school clothes that Peter and Edmund wore, walk up to me. He placed his hand on the wall near my head and leaned into me.

"Hey gorgeous, why are you by yourself? Do you want me to keep you company," he asked me.

I just smiled at him sweetly and said, "Sorry, not interested, and besides I have a boyfriend."

"I don't see him here, so why don't you let me be your boyfriend for right now. I'll make you have an amazing time, so you would dump him," he said to me with a smirk.

Now I was getting pissed off. I hate it when smug boys like him try to make me break-up with Peter. "Look, I already said I'm not interested. Please get out of my face before you'll regret it."

He chuckled a little as he lend closer to my face so I could smell his disgusting breath. I had a bad feeling like he was going to kiss me. I tried so hard not to cringe or show how uncomfortable I am with his face close to mine.

"Ok, but I'll see you around beautiful," he said.

He touched my cheek as he walked away from me to his friends waiting for him. I could tell he was bragging because he friends whistled and looked at me. I felt like I was going to throw up as I wiped my cheek. I really needed to wash my face soon. I looked up to see Peter walking to me with my water. He must have heard those boys talking about me because Peter glared at the boy who was flirting with me. As Peter was about to pass him, when that jerk purposely bumped into him.

"Hey, excuse me you bumped me. Apologize," said the jerk to my boyfriend.

Peter looked back all shocked, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me wimp, apology now."

Peter looked mad as he asked, "Why should I? You bumped me."

I knew this wasn't going to end well. I got up from the bench and grabbed Peter's arm. "Peter, it's ok. He's not worth it."

Peter looked at me as he tried to calm down. I squeezed his arm and I grabbed the water out of his hand. I looked at the jerk as he smirked at me.

"Oh so this is your boyfriend. I was right; you should break up with him and come join me gorgeous," he said.

All of the sudden, Peter punched the jerk in his face and they started to fight. I tried to stop them, but two of those jerk's friends held me. I tried to pull to get away from them to help Peter, but they were too strong. All of the sudden I felt one of them touched my back side. I was beyond pissed off. I stepped on one of the jerk's foot as he loosened my arm. I used this distraction to punch him in the face. He screamed like a little girl and held his nose. His nose was broken because it was bleeding. I kicked the other boy in the groin and ran to help Peter. I jumped on that jerk's back to try to get him off of Peter. He threw me off of him and grabbed my hair. I screamed as I tried to get him to let go of me. Through my tears I looked up to see two familiar faces in the crowd looking at us. One looked scared while one looked disappointed. They were Susan and Lucy, Peter's two sisters. Someone pushed pass Lucy to help us out.

Lucy looked shocked as she screamed, "Edmund!"

Edmund ran up to the jerk and punch him in the jaw. The jerk let go of my hair as I fell to the ground. As Edmund helped me up, I heard someone blowing a whistle. I looked up to see two soldiers run up to Peter and the bullies to break it up. Edmund grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the scene.

We all sat back on the bench I was sitting earlier. Lucy looked at me to see if I was hurt.

"I'm ok Lucy, it's just a scratch," I said. I looked up at Peter to see he was staring at me all concerned. I got up from the bench and hugged him. "Are you ok Peter?"

"I'm fine, they didn't hurt you did they," he whispered to me.

"No, like I said, it was just a scratch."

I sat back down next to Lucy as Edmund set down his luggage.

Edmund looked at Peter and murmured, "You're welcome."

Peter glared at him brother and said, "I had it sorted.

Susan sighed and asked, "What was it this time?

"He bumped me," he said.

"So you hit him," asked Lucy.

Peter turned to Lucy looking all stressed out. "No. After he bumped me, he tried to get to apologize. Then he told Katie she should break up with me for him. That's when I hit him."

"He was flirting with me. I told him that I have a boyfriend, but he kept on pushing it. I think Peter saw it," I whispered to Lucy. Her eyes widen and she nodded her head to confirm she understood what I said.

"Why can't you just walk away," asked Susan as she rolled her eyes.

Peter glared at her as he said, "I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Uh, we are kids," said Edmund as he chuckled.

"Well I wasn't always." We all looked at each other looking all depressed. We knew what he was talking about, and we were upset about it, too. "It has been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different," said Susan.

"I still feel like we will go back soon, I just know we will," I said.

Susan looked at me like I hit my head on a wall. "Katie, I know you've been having those dreams, but you have to come to your senses. You can't wait for the rest of your life."

"I can dream can't I," I murmured.

Susan rolled her eyes at me and looked up. Her eyes widen as she saw a nerdy boy looking for her.

"Oh no. … Pretend like you're talking to me," she whispered to us.

"We are talking to you," Edmund whispered back.

Susan glared at him until Lucy jumped up from the bench.

"Ow!"

Susan looked at her as she was trying to not get the boy's attention, "Be quiet, Lucy."

"Something pinched me," she complained.

I looked at her until I felt pinched my back too. "Ouch!"

"Katie, what's wrong," asked Peter.

"Katie please be quiet, he will see you," hissed Susan.

"I'm sorry, but I was pinched too," I said.

Peter jumped up and looked at his brother accusingly. "Hey, stop pulling!"

Edmund looked shocked and said, "I'm not touching you!"

"Will you two just…What is that," asked Susan.

I looked at the train that was moving as the wind started to pick up.

"It feels like magic," Lucy said all excited.

Susan looked at us and said, "Quick, everybody hold hands."

Susan grabbed Lucy's hand while I grabbed Lucy's and Peter's hand. Edmund looked disgusted at Peter.

"I'm not holding your hand," screamed Edmund.

Peter ignored his brother as he grabbed Edmund's hand. The wind was blowing harder as Lucy's hat blew off her head. My ribbon that held my bun fell off and my long brown hair was blowing in the wind. The train was moving very fast as the bricks were being pulled away. Our luggage, the benches, the platform, and the station were completely vanished. The people in the station disappeared too. I felt Peter's hand squeeze tighter on mine as I squeezed back. The train vanished down the tunnel and we realized we were not in the train station anymore. I let go of Peter's and Lucy's hand as I walked out of the tunnel with the others following me. I looked around to realize we were standing on a beach. Susan and Lucy smiled at each other, and ran off. Edmund followed them as Peter walked up to me and gave me a side hug.

I smiled at him and said, "We're back Peter. We're back in Narnia!"

**And there you have it, the first chapter of "The Protector's Call." I will try to update as soon** **as I can. However, I want to ask you something… PLEASE NICE REVIEWS LOL! See you guys later.**

**Grapejuice101**


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Hey everyone, I want to apologies for my late update. I know u were all expecting a new chapter, but since school is starting soon, it will take a while. I might update soon, but I will be in college and I will have a lot of things to do. I want to thank you for being with me, supporting me, and fav or reviewing my stories. I'll write again soon I promise… I just don't know when. I do have to ask you something. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, please review or PM me. I will gladly take on your advice. I know I say this a million times but PLEASE NICE REVIEWS! **

**Grapejuice101**


	3. The Ruins

**Hey guys, what's up? I am so sorry for the delay, but college is very hectic this year. I apologize for this short chapter, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be though, but if I don't update the next one soon, I want to say HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Right now, enjoy the next chapter.**

I continue to stand in the cave with Peter while watching the others running to the beach. I can't believe it. We are back in Narnia. I looked back at Peter and smiled at him. Peter smiled down at me as he grabbed my hand and we both ran to the others. I was so happy to feel that Narnian sun as I took off my jacket and shoes. All of the sudden, I felt two warm hands around my waist and I was hoisted over Peter's shoulders. I screamed, when I realized what Peter was planning to do.

"Peter, don't you dare. I will kill you if you do it," I screamed.

Of course, he didn't listen to me as he threw me into the ocean's water. As I reached for the surface, I gasped for air as the cold salty water ran down my wet face. I looked to see everyone was laughing. Lucy and Susan were covering their mouths, while trying to hold their laughter while Edmund fell to the ground holding his stomach. Peter just smirked at me with his eyes glowing at me.

I glared at them as I said, "Oh, you guys think this is funny? Hey Peter, you remember karma right?"

Peter's smirk dropped as his eyes widen in fear. He turned around to try to get away, but he felt something hard and moist sliding down his golden hair to his back. He realized that I had just thrown sand at him. Now it was my turn to laugh at him.

Peter just smirked at me as he said, "Oh now you're going to get it."

He started to chase me around the beach, while I was screaming from laughter. Susan and Lucy watch us with a smile on their face. I looked back at Peter to see how far he was from me. I didn't realize where I was going that I suddenly bumped into Edmund and fell down landing on my butt.

"Sorry Edmund, I didn't see where I was going," I said. He didn't answer me as he continued to stare at something. "Ed, what are you staring at?"

Edmund looked at me and asked, "Where do you suppose we are?"

Peter laughed as he answered, "Well, where do you think?"

Edmund, who was now looking up again said, "Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

"Ruins, what ruins," I asked.

Edmund pointed upward and sure enough there were ruins on the tall hill that we were staring at. _That's new; I've never seen that before._ After a few minutes of climbing those very steep hills, we finally reached the ruins. The ruins looked very interesting. The ruins must have occurred a long time ago, because there were grass, roots, and trees covering the ruins. Susan and Edmund were walking around trying not to trip on the roots on the ground. Peter and I were walking hand and hand to get a better view of this place. Lucy walked up to an apple tree and plucked one of the apples off to eat it.

Lucy turned around to look at us and said, "I wonder who lived here."

I let go of Peter's hand and kept on walking, before I felt something hit my foot. I looked down to see a golden and shiny thing in the grass. I picked it up to realize it was a golden queen chess piece.

"I think we lived here," I said.

They all walked right up to me, while I was showing them the chess piece. Edmund's eyes widen when he realized what I was holding.

"Hey, that's mine…from my chess set," he said when he took it out of my hand to examine it.

Peter looked at his brother and asked,** "**Which chess set?"

The reason why he asked this was because Ed has about six chess sets back at home. Plus, no one can beat him in a game of chess.

Edmund glared at his brother as he said, "Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I? "

"He does have a point Peter," said Susan.

I looked at the chess piece and wondered why it was on the ground in these ruins? Lucy walked a little bit further to look at the ruins better. About a minute later, I heard her gasp with disbelief.

"It can't be," I heard her whisper.

I walked up to her and asked, "Lu, is everything alright?"

Lucy looked right at me and shook her head, no. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the ruins where it inclined. Peter, Susan, and Edmund ran up to us to see what was wrong.

Lucy turned to Peter and asked him, "Don't you see?"

Peter looked confused as he asked her "See what Lucy?"

Lucy sighed as she placed me between Peter and Edmund. "Imagine walls. … And columns there… and a glass roof."

When she finally stopped speaking, she stood next to her sister as we all stood in a straight line. I continued to stare at the ruins when I felt my locket growing warm around my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment, but when I opened them again, I couldn't help but gasp. Right in front of me, I saw a room filled with people. Centaurs were holding the swords up in the air in a salute. My sly fox friend was smiling right at me in the front row. Mr. Tumnus smiled warmly at me with his green scarf around his neck. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walking up to me while holding five golden and silver crowns. Suddenly my locket lost its warmth and the vision I just saw vanished. I opened my eyes again to see I was looking at the ruins again. _No, it cannot be. Please don't tell me it's…_

Peter interrupted my thought with two words I hoped he didn't say, "Cair Paravel."

My mouth was widened in shock, while my eyes were burning red. I could feel the cold, wet tears sliding down my red cheeks. This was my home. The place where Lucy, Edmund and I played games. The place where Susan and I had our tea together. The place where… Peter and I had our first kiss. _It was gone. Everything was destroyed. Who would do something so horrible?_ Peter must have noticed I was crying, because he pulled me right into his chest, while I was sobbing even harder. Edmund looked down at the ground while making his hands into a fist. Susan squeezed Lucy's hands for comfort. Cair Paravel is gone, my home is no more.

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Again sorry for the wait and I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but then again, life gets in the way. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me. PLEASE REVIEW TOO! Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	4. The Discovery

**Hey everybody, I hope you all had a great Christmas/Holiday. I am SO SORRY for the late update. I tried to write this chapter earlier, but I had family coming down from Kentucky for Christmas. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. I hope you all like it.**

The sun was high above the sky as it shined down on the Telmarine castle. Glozelle and his men rode back across the bridge. On one of the horses, you could see a body lying on top of the horse with a huge cloth covering the body. Miraz was standing on a balcony with his wife Prunaprismia and with the new born baby boy in his arms. He smiled happily at his son. Miraz smile dropped as he spied Glozelle and his men returning in the courtyard. Miraz turned to his wife and handed the baby to her. Glozelle hopped off of his horse when he saw Miraz walk into the stables. Miraz went to the horse with the body, and was about to pull the cloth off, when Glozelle stopped him.

"Wait, my lord! It is not what you think," whispered Glozelle.

Miraz looked very irritated and asked, "Then what is it?"

Glozelle looked a little nervous as he said, "We're not exactly sure."

Miraz looked confused at what Glozelle was implying. Glozelle nodded to one of the soldiers, who then removed the cloth on a horse. Miraz's eyes widen with disbelief.

"Impossible," murmured Miraz.

Miraz and Glozelle exchanged glances with each other. It wasn't his nephew, but the capture of this person might even be better. Especially since this would help Miraz to get the crown. In the Great Hall, the Telmarine Lords were debating on the disappearance of their young Prince. Everyone was worried, but Lord Sopespian had a feeling that Miraz had something to do with Prince Caspian's disappearance.

"I warned the council when it put its trust in Miraz… there would be consequences," argued Sopespian.

One of the Council Members stood up from his chair and yelled at Sopespian.** "**No, no. We cannot accuse the Lord Protector without proof!"

The Council Member who was next to Sopespain was annoyed and angry at the other Lord and asked, "How long are we going to continue to hide behind that excuse? Until every seat in this chamber is empty?"

They continued arguing, when the doors of the Great Hall opened up. All of the Lords eyes looked at the doors as Miraz entered in the room all high and proud. The Lords kept quiet as Miraz walked right to his chair. Miraz kept on glancing at the empty chair that stood in the middle and center of the Lords' chairs. The empty chair was the King Caspian the 9th's chair. Miraz has been eyeing that chair for a long time.

Miraz attention was back to the Lords as he said, "Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I was not aware we were in session."

Sopespian silently snorted as he said to Miraz, "No doubt you were otherwise occupied."

Miraz looked surprised at Sopespain when he heard what he had said. "My lord?"

One of the Council Members agreed with Sopespain as he said to Miraz, "Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth, your brother, you have behaved as if you were king. And now it seems behind these walls, even Prince Caspian has gone missing."

"My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz. Imagine losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son," said Sopespian very smugly.

Miraz looked at Sopespain while he grimly smiled at him, "Thank you, Lord Sopespian. Your compassion is a boon in such troubled times."

Sopespian looked at Miraz with suspicion as he said, "I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred."

Miraz looked at Sopespian before smirking at him. "This is the most disturbing news of all. Our beloved Caspian was abducted… by Narnians!"

One of the Council Membersstood up and yelled at Miraz saying, "You have gone too far, Miraz! You expect us to stand by, while you blame such a blatant crime on fairytales?"

Miraz looked at the Lord that just spoken and smirked at him. _Oh, how wrong you are._ He turned to the doors and he signaled to Glozelle to open the doors. Glozelle nodded his head as he turned around and opened the doors allowing two soldiers to bring in Trumpkin. Trumpkin was a mess. His hair was unkempt, he had a scratch under his left eye, and he was very dirty. His hands were bounded and he was gagged with a cloth over his mouth. When the Council Men saw Trumpkin, they gasped. Some even stood up from their chairs in shock. Going around the Council Men's head were thoughts like _what is that thing? A Narnian, but I thought they didn't exist. How on Earth can that creature be real?_ Miraz smiled wickedly, as he realized that his plan was working perfectly.

Miraz smirked at the Council, as he said, "Sometimes, we forget, my lords… Narnia was once a savage land. Fearsome creatures roamed free. Much of our forefather's blood was shed to exterminate this vermin. … Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves, they've been breeding, like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE!"

Miraz, without hesitation, hit Trumpkin so hard that the gag that was on Trumpkin's mouth fell off. Some of the Council Men gasped at the rash display that Miraz did to the poor dwarf. Even Glozelle turned his head away from the site in front of him. Trumpkin slowly turned his head to Miraz and glared at him.

"And you wonder why we don't like you," said Trumpkin coolly.

Miraz glared at Trumpkin, as he said, "Well, I intend to strike back. Even, if I have to cut down the entire forest. I assure you. I will find Prince Caspian, and finish what our ancestors began."

My eyes suddenly opened when I heard something snap. I looked up to see Lucy grabbing another apple from the tree. I realized I must have fallen asleep again. As I rubbed my eyes, I couldn't help but think about that dream I just had. I remember that the man and the dwarf was from my last dream, but why them? I shivered as I remembered when I saw that horrible man strike that poor dwarf. To tell you the truth, I actually felt like I was there. I kept asking myself, are these dreams real? If so, then why do these dreams come to me? I looked up to see Edmund bending down to look at something. His eyes widen in realization.

"Catapults."

Peter took my hand as we walked to Edmund. Peter looked confused as he asked, "What?"

Edmund looked at us as he explained,** "**This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

I was in complete shock as I asked, "But, who would attack our home?"

"I don't know, but I will find out who did this. If it is the last thing I'll do," said Peter as he let go of my hand and walked off.

Edmund smiled as he said to his brother, "That's a bit rash, don't you think?"

Susan and Lucy giggled as Peter rolled his eyes at his brother. The boys ran over to a wall where it was covered with vines and leaves. They looked at each other as they started moving the wall to reveal a door behind it. Lucy and I looked at each other with a surprised look on our faces. Peter and Edmund broke down the door to reveal a very dark tunnel. Lucy didn't want to admit it, but she was still little bit scared of the dark. Peter looked at Lucy before he tore off a piece of his shorts and wrapped it around a stick. He put his hands in his pockets for some matches, but he found none.

Peter looked at his brother and asked,"I don't suppose you have any matches in there, do you?"

Edmund smirked as he said, "No… but would this help?"

Peter looked up to see Ed hold out his flashlight. I put my hand over my mouth, so I wouldn't laugh out loud.

Peter smiled at Ed as he said to him,"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!"

"You think," I asked as I laughed.

Edmund smiled at me as he turned on his flashlight and started walking in the tunnel. Lucy held my hand, as we continued to walk. Lucy and I both stopped, when we saw the treasure chamber, our treasure chamber. I smiled when I saw five chests below us. I grabbed Lucy's hand again as we ran down the stairs to our chests.

Peter looked happy and relieved when he saw the chests. "I can't believe it. It's all still here."

I touched his arm and said to him, "It's so lucky that whoever attacked Cair Paravel, didn't find this place."

He smiled at me as he kissed my forehead. I smiled right back at him, before I walked to my chest. Before I opened it, I looked at the statue behind it. The statue was me, the day after my wedding. I still can't believe my hair was so wavy, when I was married, but now, it was so straight. Not a curl in my hair. I opened my chest and smiled when I saw what was inside it. Inside my chest, was my sword from Father Christmas, my favorite dresses, those uncomfortable but stylish shoes, and more.

Lucy pulled out her favorite ruby red dress. The dress was practically on the ground as she held it up to her."I was so tall."

Susan smiled at her sister. "Well, you were older then."

"As opposed to hundreds of years later… when you're younger," I heard Edmund said.

I looked up from my chest to look at him. I laughed as I saw the helmet he was wearing. The helmet was so big, that it covered most of his face. I guess he did have a big head when we were last here.

Peter grabbed something big, but very dusty. He blew the dust away from the item in his hands, and in his hands was the image of a Lion on a large gold plate. He smiled as he looked at the lion. His smiled dropped as he looked up to see the statue standing behind his chest, and slowly walked towards it. I was still concerned about this. I knew for the past year he was trying to act more adult and trying to be the leader. I just hope it doesn't go to his head. I looked back in my chest and saw something shiny. I gasped as I picked it up.

"Oh my gosh, my wedding ring. I forgot I left it in here when we went riding," I said. I tried to put it on my finger, but it kept on slipping off. "I guess my finger is too small now."

Lucy frowned as she saw my sighing and looking at my ring. She looked in her chest and pulled something out. She looked at the item in her hand and looked back at me before she smiled. Lucy ran to Peter and handed him something. She whispered in his ear and he smiled at her. I looked up from my ring to see Peter slowly walk up to me as I gave him a confused look.

He smiled at me and whispered, "Turn around."

I still looked confused, but I obeyed what he said. I felt something hit my neck and my locket. I looked down to see my wedding ring lopped in a necklace as it smoothly touched my locket. I turned around and thanked Peter. He smirked at me as he slowly leaned into me. I closed my eyes, but instead of feeling Peter's smooth lips, I felt something cold and hard. I opened my eyes to see Edmund holding a silver plate between Peter and me.

"I said this before and I'll say it again. EWW! AND CAN YOU BOTH PLEASE GET A ROOM! I'm having nightmares, every time I see you kissing her Peter," said Edmund.

I was blushing red hot as Peter glared at his brother. I let go of Peter and walked back to my chest. I looked up to see Susan looked concerned.

I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't notice it, because Lucy asked her,"What is it?"

Susan turned to her and said, "My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

I looked at Peter to see him smiling at me before he slowly opened his chest. The first thing he took out of his chest was his sword for Father Christmas. The sword was glowing as Peter drew it out of its case.

Peter smiled as he read the inscription on his sword. "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

Lucy sadly smiled as she finished, "And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

I sat down on my closed chest as realization stuck me. "I can't believe it." Peter and the others looked at me with a concerned look in their eyes. My eyes were starting to water again, as I said to them. "Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus, Fox, and the Beavers… they're all gone. We never got to say goodbye to them."

Lucy walked right up to me and as she sat down next to me, she pulled me into a side hug. She started to cry too, because Mr. Tumnus was her best friend and now he was dead. He always comforted her or played her some music just to cheer her up. Peter looked at us and he knew what we needed to do.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," he said.

We all looked at Peter and nodded our heads. Something happened to our beautiful Narnia and we needed to get to the bottom of it. I just had a feeling that those dreams I had might help us out. I just hope it would.

**There you have it. Again, I apologized for the late update, but I will try to update as soon as I can. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me. I hope you all have a Happy New Year.**


	5. Saving Trumpkin

**Hello my fellow readers, I am back! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My college work and my play have made me very busy. I want to say thank you all who reviewed my last chapter for me. I do have a poll on my profile saying, "****In my "The Protector's Call," who should Prince Caspian like?" I will be very grateful if you vote, because right now I am stuck on what I should do. If you want to review or PM me on which one I should choose that will help me too. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After we changed out of our school clothes into our Narnian attire, (my dress was dark blue with a black lining) we gathered our things and decided to see what happened to Narnia when we were gone. I was walking ahead of everyone along the river when I noticed a small boat with two looking knights sitting in the boat. I turned around to see Susan walking up to me. Her eyes and my eyes widen as we saw the knights picked up a dwarf from the boat and they were ready to toss him overboard. Susan immediately shot an arrow as it hit the side of the boat. The others ran up to us as Peter and Edmund pulled their swords out.

Susan pulled out another arrow as she yelled, "Drop him!"

I could tell that the dwarf looked shocked at what Susan had just said. One of the knights had a smirk on his face as he and his friend tossed the poor dwarf in the river. Peter and Edmund dropped their swords and ran into the water to help the dwarf. The knight that had the smirk on his face pulled out a strange looking cross bow and was about to fire when Susan shot another arrow at him. Her arrow hit directly into his chest as he fell out of the boat. The other knight was very fearful as he jumped out of the boat, so Susan wouldn't shoot him with an arrow. I ran to the edge of the water and helped Edmund pulled the boat out. I looked up to see Peter already pull the dwarf out of the water as Lucy ran to the dwarf and cut his bonds with her knife. The dwarf pulled his gag off as he spit out water from his mouth. Susan smiled at me knowing that she saved this dwarf from drowning.

As the dwarf looked up at us, my eyes widen with disbelief. Standing before us was the same dwarf I saw in my dreams. I realized that my dreams were real. Lucy nudged me and looked at me with a concern look on her face.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered to her.

She nodded her head and smiled at me. We looked back at the dwarf who was now glaring at us, mostly Susan.

"Drop him! That's the best you can come up with?"

Susan looked extremely shocked when she heard what he had said to her. Here she was, expecting a thanks for saving his life, but all he did was accusing her for saying 'drop him.'

"A simple thank-you would suffice," she said while glaring at the dwarf.

The dwarf was still glaring at Susan as he hissed at her, "They were doing fine drowning me without your help."

Peter was now getting angry at the dwarf when he said to him, "Maybe we should have let them."

"Peter," I whispered as I elbowed him to be quiet. The dwarf bowed his head like he was ashamed at what he had said. I looked back at the dwarf and asked, "What's your name?"

The dwarf looked at me curiously before answering, "Trumpkin. My name is Trumpkin."

Lucy smiled at Trumpkin before saying, "It's nice to meet you Trumpkin, but why were they trying to kill you anyway?"

Trumpkin stared angrily at the river. "They're Telmarines. That's what they do."

When we heard what he had just said, we looked at each other with confusion. I never heard of them before.

Edmund looked back at Trumpkin and said,"Telmarines? In Narnia?"

"Who are the Telmarines," I asked.

Trumpkin stared at me like I was completely crazy. "Who are the Telmarines?Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said as she smiled at him.

I handed Peter's sword back to him as Trumpkin noticed the hilt of the sword. Trumpkin's eyes widen as he looked right at us, as if he was studying us for the first time.

Trumpkin sighed as he said, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old? And you're the Protector aren't you?"

"Yeah, that us," I said with a smile.

Peter held his hand to Trumpkin to shake as he said, "High King Peter… the Magnificent."

Trumpkin looked at Peter's hand like he didn't know what he should do. Susan and Edmund started to laugh at the situation.

"You probably could have left out the last bit," whispered Susan.

"You think," Edmund whispered back.

Trumpkin chuckled at both Edmund and Susan's comment. "Probably."

Peter slightly glared at Trumpkin as he drew his sword out of its shield."You might be surprised."

Trumpkin looked at the sword as he said,"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me. Her."

I looked right at Peter as I realized he was talking about me. I smirked as I drew my sword out of its shield. I was excited but yet surprised that Peter wanted me to fight Trumpkin. I bet he remember our first sword battle when we were at Aslan's Camp, which I totally beat him. Peter handed his sword to Trumpkin who slowly reached for it. As he grabbed the handle, he dropped the sword in the sand. Edmund chuckled at how ridiculous Trumpkin was doing with the sword. I looked back at Peter and winked at him. I know I'm going to win this one. All of the sudden, Trumpkin swung the sword right at me. Thankfully, I blocked it with my sword. I ducked when his sword swung right at my head; he uses the sword's handle to hit my forehead. I almost fell down from the impact I had to step back from the hit.

Lucy nearly jumped forward to help me, if it wasn't for Peter who stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked so scared to see if I was hurt as she yelled, "Katie!"

Trumpkin sarcastically said to me, "Aww, you alright?"

I glared at him and hissed, "Shut up."

We started circling each other, as he tried to swing his sword at me again. I blocked it and I was able to kick his butt. As he tumbled a little, Lucy giggled at the site right in front of her. Trumpkin glared at me for humiliating him, as I just smirked right back. He slashed at my feet, but I jumped off the ground so he wouldn't hit them. I knew it was time to end this, so I started to slash his sword five times before the sword flew right out of his hands. The sword landed on the sand with a thump. I pointed my sword right at him as he fell down to the sand staring right at me.

"Sorry, but looks like I win," I said with a smirk.

Trumpkin looked up at me in awe. NOW HE FINALLY REALIZES WHO WE ARE! I looked back at Peter and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and my heart began to melt. I stared back at Trumpkin to see him still star stuck. I lowered my sword and offered my hand to him. He slowly reached for my hand and I pulled him up.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all," he whispered.

Susan looked at him all confused as she asked, "What horn?"

I thought for a moment before it dawned on me. I looked straight at Susan and said, "I think he means your horn Susan. Your horn must have brought us back to Narnia!"

**And there you have it. Sorry if the ending is not that good. Again, please go to the poll on my profile. It will help me a lot with this story and your vote does count. I don't know when I'll update next, but I will try my best. I also want to ask… PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! I really want to know if I'm doing a good job or if I need to change it to make it better. Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101 **


	6. Another Dream and So Still

**Hey all my lovely readers, I'm back. I want to thank you for staying with me and I also want to apologize for the delay. College is getting very hectic and I'm taking my exams right now. I need your help. I'm still debating on whom Caspian should like, Katie, Susan, or Katie then Susan. Please comment on the review or PM me on the answer. Anyways, here the chapter and I hope you like it.**

_Darkness, that's what surrounded me until I saw a light. The light was clearer when I realized I was standing in a small underground room. I heard muffling sounds behind me when I turned to see the same boy I saw in one of my previous dreams. He was sleeping on a small bed and his legs were over the foot of the bed. His head was bandaged and there was still some blood seeping through the bandage wrap._

_I walked closer to the boy to get a better look at him. He looked like my age, maybe a little older, and had dark brown locks of hair. He was cute! I felt guilty because Peter was my boyfriend, but he was still cute. I was about to touch his face, when opened his eyes. I jumped back away from him._

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," I said. I waited for him to answer, but he didn't say anything to me and he did not even look at me. "Hello, can you hear me?"_

_The boy took off his bandage and got up from the bed. I was appalled that he was ignoring me. I tried to get his attention again, but he still didn't hear me. What am I, invisible? I walked up to him, but I stopped when I heard someone talk._

_"This bread is so stale."_

_"I'll just get him some soup then."_

_I looked into the room next to the bedroom to see a dwarf and a badger sitting at a table. The badger was holding a cup of soup as the dwarf chewed on a piece of bread before spitting it out._

_The dwarf seemed pretty annoyed as he said,"You said you were going to get rid of him."_

_The badger rolled his eyes as he sternly said, "No, I said I'd take care of him."_

_When the boy heard what the badger said, he looked like he was frightened. I went to touch his shoulder to comfort him, but what happened next shocked me. My hand went right through him, like I was a ghost! No wonder he couldn't see me! I took a step back when a thought came to my mind. I remember before I came here, I was in the boat with the Pevensies and Trumpkin. I must be having a dream again! Oh my gosh, I am an idiot!_

_"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough," said the dwarf._

_The badger looked shocked as he said, "Nikabrik, he's just a boy!"_

_Nikabrik didn't care what the badger said. "He's a Telmarine Trufflehuner, not some lost puppy!"_

_"We can't kill him now, not after bandaging its head. It would be like murdering a guest," said Trufflehunter._

_"Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?"_

_Trufflehunter sighed as he said, "Trumpkin knew what he was doing."_

_All of the sudden, I gasped as I saw the boy bolt right in front of me. Trufflehunter was shocked when the boy passed him that the boy accidently made Trufflehunter drop the soup. The boy tried to reach for the door, but Nikabrik jumped right into his way so he wouldn't escape. Nikabrik pointed his sword right as him. The boy realized he couldn't find his sword, so he grabbed a hot poker from the fire. I screamed as Nikabrik swung his sword at the boy's poker. When the poker and the sword connected, the fire from the poker sparked. It was lucky that the house didn't catch on fire._

_"STOP IT," I screamed, but they continued fighting without acknowledging me._

_"NIKABRIK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," screamed Trufflehunter._

_"See? I told you we should've killed him," explained Nikabrik._

_"You know why we can't!"_

_The boy looked scared as he said to Nikabrik,** "**If you're taking a vote, I'm with him."_

_"I second that," I said. Again, no one heard me._

_Nikabrik glared at Trufflehunter as he said, "We can't let him go! He has seen us!"_

_Nikabrik again swung his sword a few more times at the boy, but the boy still blocked the sword. I wish I was visible so I could stop this madness. Luckily, Trufflehunter did manage to stop them._

_"That's enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?"_

_My eyes widen when I heard what he said. Nikabrik looked uncomfortable from the comment, so he reluctantly shielded his sword. The boy was still cautious to see if Nikabrik was going to attack him again._

_Trufflehunter groaned as he picked up the bowl and said, "Now, look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup."_

_The boy looked extremely confused as he asked,"Wh-what are you?"_

_Trufflehunter scoffed as he said, "It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one."_

_"No, I mean… You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct."_

_I gasped when I heard him. NARNIANS ARE EXTINCT! That can't be right. But now that I thought about it, Trumpkin did say we were gone for a long time. My heart crumbled of the thought of the Narnians. I could not believe my home was gone._

_My attention turned back to Nikabrik when he said as he sneered at the boy, "Sorry to disappoint you."_

_Nikabrik walked back to the table as Trufflehunter returned with more soup._

_"Here we are. Still hot," he said._

_The boy still looked confused as Nikabrik said to Trufflehunter, "Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"_

_"I'm not a soldier! I'm Prince Caspian… the tenth."_

_I gasped when I heard him. I can't believe it. HE'S PRINCE CASPIAN! He's the one Trumpkin told us about. Nikabrik and Trufflehunter were shocked at what they heard._

_"What are you doing here," asked Nikabrik._

_Caspian lowered his head and sighed. He placed the hot poker back near the fireplace. "Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."_

_My eyes started to water up as a single tear slithered down my red cheeks. My heart was breaking for him. His own uncle wants to kill his own nephew. That is sick and wrong. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik looked at each other and turned back to Caspian._

_"Well, this changes things," said Trufflehunter._

_"Yes… It means we won't have to kill you ourselves."_

_Oh my gosh, I just wanted to slap that stupid dwarf. Can't he be a little nicer? I looked back at Caspian as his eyes widen with realization._

_"You're right."_

_Caspian suddenly ran to where his armor was and started to put them on. Trufflehunter jumped out of his chair to stop Caspian from leaving._

_"Where are you going?"_

_Caspian looked at the badger and said, "My uncle will not stop until I am dead."_

_"Wait, you're meant to save us!" Caspian stopped when he heard what Trufflehunter said. Trufflehunter picked up something on the table and asked, "Don't you know what this is?"_

_I walked over to the table to get a better look to see what he was holding. My eyes widen when I saw Susan's horn in his hands. Caspian looked at the horn closely, but shook his head, no._

_"This is Queen Susan's horn. One of the gifts that Father Christmas gave to one of the chosen ones. You blew on this horn to signal the Kings and Queens of Old, including the Protector to come back to Narnia," said Trufflehunter._

_"The Protector? Who's the Protector," asked Caspian._

_My mouth dropped when I heard him. UM HELLO, THE PROTECTOR OF NARNIA IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! Nikabrik laughed at Caspian as Trufflehunter was shocked at what Caspian asked._

_"Who's the Protector? Are you out of your mind boy? The Protector is the one who must defend Narnia from great evil and fights along side with the Kings and Queens," Nikabrik sarcastically said._

_Caspian eyes lit up as he asked, "Was her name Katherine Laken?"_

_"Actually, it's Katie," I said._

_"She likes to be called Katie, but that's beside the point. Because you blew the horn, they will come back. You must wait here until they have returned," said Trufflehunter._

_Caspian eyes darkened and shook his head. "I am not going to sit here and wait for them to come. I'm sorry, but I can't wait for some fairytale Kings and Queens to return."_

_Caspian ran out the door and slammed it shut. All of a sudden, the room turned dark again._

I felt someone calling me and nudging my shoulder. I opened my eyes only to regret it. The sun was of blinding me as it moved through the trees. I remembered I was sitting in the boat with the others as Peter rowed down the Glasswater. I gazed to my left to see Lucy sitting next to me. I must have laid my head on her shoulder.

"Did you have a nice nap," she asked with a teasing smile. I pushed her shoulder and told her to shut up. She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Did you have another vision?"

"Yes, and I know what brought us back here to Narnia. It was Susan's horn," I said.

Lucy smiled as she and I looked back at the trees. There was something different about them. They weren't moving, like they were dead and not alive.

Lucy was curious and said, "They're so still."

Trumpkin scoffed at Lucy's comment, "They're trees. What do you expect?"

"But they used to dance. Lucy and I spent hours watching them dance in the spring," I said.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen," Lucy murmured to me.

Trumpkin stared at her and said, "Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did."

I glared at him for saying this. "Don't say that. Aslan would never abandon Narnia."

I felt someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Edmund trying to comfort me. Besides Lucy, Edmund knew I would never think so low of Aslan. However, the part of us leaving did make me feel guilty. Maybe it was our fault that Narnia was practically gone.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," said Peter as he continued to row the oars.

Trumpkin glared at Peter and said to him, "Doesn't make much difference now, does it?"

I felt the tension in the air as Peter responded,"Get us to the Narnians and it will."

I looked at Peter and sighed. I know there's something wrong with him. I turned to my side of the boat and gazed at my reflection. Was it really our fault that Narnia's gone? Where was Aslan when this happened? I felt the wind blowing in my hair as I prayed that I would see Aslan soon.

**There you have it. Again I apologize for the long delay and I'll update as soon as I'm out of college for the summer time. Just to remind you, I have a poll on my profile that will help me with this story. Also, I have a polyvore of my OC Katie and my Merlin Story OC Sam. If you want to check it out, it's on my profile.**

**Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	7. BEAR!

**Hey my lovely readers. So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it took so long for me to update and sorry if this chapter is short. Anyways, I don't own anything except my OC Katie.**

What seemed to be like an hour later, we finally reached the shore. Lucy and I climbed out first before the others. It felt like we were in that boat for days. I was stretching my arms as my friends, except for Lucy, were pulling the boat out of the water. I watched Lucy as she walked off, she and I noticed something in the distance. It was a bear. Lucy smiled at the bear and walked closer to it.

"Hello there!"

The bear turned his head and stared at her. I looked at the bear and I suddenly had a very bad feeling. Lucy was oblivious as she continued walking towards the bear.

"It's alright, we're friends," she said.

My eyes widen as the bear stood up on his feet glaring at Lucy like she was his dinner.

"Lucy wait," I said as I grabbed her arm.

Trumpkin must have heard me because he called out, "Don't move, your majesties!"

Lucy turned and looked at Trumpkin as I continued to look at the bear. My eyes expanded in horror as the bear started to charge at us.

"RUN," I screamed.

I pulled on Lucy's hand as we tried to run away from the bear. I mentally slapped myself for leaving my sword in the boat. I looked behind me to see the bear was getting closer. Susan grabbed her bow and one of her arrows and was prepared to shoot.

Susan shouted at the bear, "Stay away from them!"

The bear didn't listen as it charged faster at us. As we ran away from the bear, Lucy lost her balance and pulled me down as she fell. Peter was scared to see his little sister and his girlfriend in danger. Susan was trying to concentrate as Edmund was yelling at her.

"ShootSusan, shoot," he shrieked.

I covered Lucy's body with mine to make sure if someone was going to get hurt, it will be me and not her. Lucy screamed as the bear stood right in front of us with its paws up ready to slash us. She laid her head in my chest as I held her waiting for claws to slash my back.

I heard a thump like something fell to the ground. I lifted my head to see the bear was lying on the ground, dead with an arrow in his chest. Lucy and I looked behind us expecting to see Susan without an arrow, but to our surprise… it was Trumpkin. He shot the arrow and saved us.

Edmund and Peter ran up to us and pulled us up. As Edmund was comforting his sister, Peter placed his arm around my waist. I laid my head in the crock of his neck. I was shivering really hard. I couldn't believe that the bear nearly attacked Lucy and I. I looked at Peter to see his face was stone cold as he pointed his sword at the bear and still held me close to him.

As Susan and Trumpkin walked up to us, Susan asked, "Why wouldn't he stop?"

Trumpkin rolled his eyes at her and answered, "I expect he was hungry."

As Trumpkin walked up to the bear Lucy Mumbled, "Thanks."

Trumpkin looked at her before I said, "Yeah, thank you for saving us."

He stared at me and nodded his head. Edmund lowered his sword when a thought came to his head.

"He was wild."

"Wait, what? I thought all animals in Narnia could talk and understand us," I said.

Peter looked at me before answering, "I don't think he could Katie. I don't think he could talk at all."

Trumpkin snorted before saying,"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." My eyes widen when I saw him reach for his knife. Trumpkin looked directly at me when he said, "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remembered, Queen Katie."

I covered my face in Peter's neck so I wouldn't see Trumpkin skin the bear. I felt Peter kiss my forehead and rub my back slowly. What is happening to Narnia?

**And there you have it. Again, sorry if this chapter is short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget about the poll on my profile and remember I have a Polyvore page of my OC. PLEASE NICE REVIEWS! Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	8. Caspian meets Reepicheep

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took forever to post this chapter and sorry if it's short. I've been really busy this summer and I'm getting ready to go back to school. **

**I do have some great news… TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! So please, great reviews would be awesome.**

**Don't forget to look on my polyvore to see what my OC Katie is wearing in the chap. Plus, I still have the poll on my profile for this story, so please vote. It will help me a lot. **

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie. Enjoy the chapter.**

Caspian was walking through a forest of ferns when he heard something moving behind him. He stopped where he was and sighed with annoyance.

"I can hear you," he said as he turned around to see who was behind him.

It didn't take long to see who was hiding. Behind him, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter slowly came out from their hiding. Nikabrik glared at Caspian as Trufflehunter sighed in defeat.

Trufflehunter looked back at Caspian and said, "I just think we should wait for the kings and queens."

Caspian shook his head at him and turned back around as he continued to walk away from them. Trufflehunter was getting really frustrated at Caspian for not listening to him.

"Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding," Trufflehunter called out.

Nikabrik sneered as he said, "Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs."

Caspian suddenly stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe real minotaurs were here. They're just make believe… right?

Caspian looked at Nikabrik and asked curiously, "Minotaurs… they're real?"

"And very bad tempered," Trufflehunter commented.

"Yeah, not to mention big," said Nikabrik.

" Huge."

Caspian thought about another mystical creature his Professor told him about.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?"

Trufflehunter smiled as he said, "Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do."

As the dwarf and the badger continued to walk, Caspian thought about the one thing his Professor told him. It was about this one creature that stopped the White Witch and saved Narnia.

"What about Aslan?"

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter came to a complete stop and they looked at each other. How does he know about Aslan, they thought. They turned to Caspian and stared at him with a different expression. Trufflehunter was curious and in awe while Nikabrik was suspicious.

"How do you know so much about us," Nikabrik asked Caspian.

"Stories."

"Wait a minute… Your father told you stories about Narnia," asked Trufflehunter.

Caspian shook his head and said, "No, my professor…" He stopped what he was saying because when Trufflehunter asked about his father, Caspian started thinking about him. He didn't want to talk about his father because he was dead. It hurt him to reiminise about his Dad. "Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking," Caspian said.

Caspian continued to walk past the two Narnians. Trufflehunter was about to follow Caspian when he started to sniff the air.

Nikabrik looked at him curiously and asked, "What is it?"

"Human."

Nikabrik pointed at Caspian, hoping it was him and asked, "Him?"

"No… them!"

They looked over and their eyes widen when they saw Telmarine soldiers approaching on foot. Caspian knew his uncle wouldn't give up trying to find him. His uncle wanted Caspian dead. He wanted to bring back his dead body.

One of the Telmarine Soldiers spotted them and called out, "There they are!"

As the soldiers pointed their arrows at them, getting ready to fire, Trufflehunter cried out, "Run!"

They turned around and ran for their lives. As they ran, the Telmarine Soldiers were firing their arrows at them. Arrows kept on flying past them, barely missing them. However, one arrow made contact and struck Trufflehunter in the back. He fell and grunted in pain. Caspian and Nikabrik stopped running when they heard their friend. Nikabrik's eyes widened in fear when he saw his badger friend was injured.

"Oh no…"

He was about to go back but Caspian stopped him."Wait, I'll go!"

Caspian ran back to Trufflehunter and fell to the ground as another arrow missed his head. Trufflehunter gave him the horn and looked into his eyes.

"Take it, go! It's more important than I am!"

Caspian grabbed the horn and shoved it into his pocket. He looked up to see the soldiers had stopped and took aim, ready to kill the prince. Suddenly the ferns rustled, and a soldier fell to the ground and was dead. Caspian looked confused, but he picked up Trufflehunter and ran with the badger over his shoulder. As arrows kept flying towards the prince and the badger, more soldiers fell as they pursued them. Caspian reached Nikabrik and placed the badger down into the dwarf's arms.

"Get him out of here," Caspian said.

Caspian turned around, drew his sword out of its holder and started to walk back slowly. One by one, another soldier fell dead or injured leaving only one Telmarine soldier standing. Caspian looked confused. Why are the soldiers falling like something was attacking them? The last soldier threw down his crossbow, drew his sword, and he started swinging wildly at the ferns around him.

"Where are you," cried out the last soldier.

However, there was a swiping sound and the solider fell to the ground. The rustle in the ferns started coming towards Caspian… then, out of nowhere; something flipped out of the ferns and knocked Caspian down to the ground. Caspian dropped his sword as his back hits the dirt. A sword flew into the air, landed in someone's hand, and the sword is pointed at Caspian.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!"

Caspian was shocked as he stared at what was standing on him. Caspian said the only thing that came to his head.

"You are a mouse."

Reepicheep, the mouse, sighed when he heard the comment. 'Why does everyone say that when I'm attacking them,' the little mouse thought. He turned back at the "soldier" and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I was hoping for something a little more original. Come on, pick up your sword," Reepicheep said as he pointed to Caspian's sword that was still laying on the ground.

Caspian slowly looked over his shoulder and saw his sword. He shook his head no.

"Uh, no thanks."

Reepicheep was getting very irritated right now and he was losing his patience.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man," he said sternly.

Caspian said very slowly, "Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

Reepicheep glared at the boy and said, "I said I wouldn't fight you."

He pointed his sword back at Caspian's face. Caspian looked very alarmed at the sword as the mouse said to him, "I didn't say I'd let you live!"

Reepicheep raised his sword to be ready to strike. Caspian closed his eyes waiting for the blow, but a voice stopped the mouse to use his final attack on the young prince.

"Reepicheep, stay your blade," yelled out Trufflehunter.

Caspian opened his eyes and looked behind him. He saw Nikabrik holding onto the wounded badger. Caspian was glad his friend was ok and that he stopped the mouse from killing him. Reepicheep however was not happy at all.

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!"

Trufflehunter opened his mouth to say something, but Nikabrik interrupted him by saying, "He doesn't. Go ahead."

Trufflehunter rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration. No one ever listens to him.

He looked at the mouse again and said, "Reepicheep, he's the one that blew the horn!"

Caspian looked back at the mouse to see what he would do. Reepicheep lowered his sword and stared at the prince. 'This boy sent forth the Kings and Queens of Old to return them back to Narnia? But he's a Telmarine. Why would he blow Queen Susan's horn,' thought the mouse.

"What?"

Caspian opened his mouth to explain, but another voiced interrupted him before he could say a word.

"Then let him bring it forward."

Everyone looked to see four large centaurs coming over the hill. Caspian's eyes widen in disbelief when he saw the centaurs. He couldn't believe they were actually real. In front of three centaurs was their leader Glenstorm.

Glenstorm looked at the young prince and said, "This is the reason we have gathered."

Caspian looked back at Reepicheep and asked, "Um… excuse me… do you mind if you can get off me now?"

Reepicheep glared at Caspian before he hopped off of the prince. As the others started to follow the centaurs, Caspian picked up and shield his sword. He was about to go after the others, but he stopped when he saw something in the dirt. He picked up what caught his eye and it was the horn. He must have dropped it when Reepicheep jumped on him. He looked at the horn. The horn that he "called" the so call Kings and Queens of Old. He placed the horn in his pocket before following the others.

**And there you have it. Again, please nice reviews! I don't know when my next update will take place, because I'm starting school soon. Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	9. Was That Really Aslan?

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the late update. College has been getting in the way and I'm also doing a play for my final project this semester. I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story. **

**I do have one question. I'm still trying to figure out who Caspian should like; Katie, Susan or Katie then Susan. Please tell me what you think I should do.**

**Katie's outfits are on my Polyvore page if you want to look. Don't forget, NICE reviews please and enjoy the chap.**

As we continued to walk around who knows where, I couldn't help but wonder if Peter really does know where he is going. After Trumpkin told us Prince Caspian was the one who blew Susan's horn to summon us, we knew we had to find him fast… that is if we knew where we were going.

Susan whispered in my ear and said, "I don't remember this way at all."

Peter must have heard her as he looked back at us and said,"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads."

"That's because our heads have something in them," said Lucy as she climbed over a rock.

"Which is called a brain," I said with a smirk on my face.

Lucy and Susan snickered at my comment as Peter playfully glared at me.

As we continued walking to who knows where, Susan glanced at Lucy and I and said, "I wish he'd just listen to the DLF."

Edmund looked confused as he asked us, "DLF?"

Lucy smiled at me before replying, "Dear Little Friend."

Trumpkin stopped where he was going and said"Oh, that's not patronizing, is it?"

"Come on, you like that name," I said to him with a smirk on my face.

He looked away from me and murmured to himself, "No I don't."

We continued to walk until Peter stepped into a rock passage and stopped where he was going. He looked around the area trying to remember where he was.

"I'm not lost."

I was about to say something to him when I heard Trumpkin say, "No… you're just going the wrong way."

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush," Peter said impatiently.

Trumpkin rolled his eyes at Peter as he mumbled, "But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

What Peter said next caught me off guard with his attitude as he glared hard at Trumpkin."That explains it then. You're mistaken."

My eyes widen with shock and disbelief. Never in my life have I seen or heard Peter being so harsh and rude to someone. I knew that since we were back in Narnia, the title High King would go back to his head and his ego will grow bigger. I looked at Trumpkin sympathetically before rushing over to my boyfriend.

"Peter, don't you think that was a little harsh," I asked him.

He stopped where he was walking and looked at me with a shocked look. "No, I don't think it was."

"Look, we haven't been here for more than a thousand years. At least listen to him."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and said, "I know where I'm going Katie."

He pushed passed me and continued walking ahead. I sighed and followed him with the others behind me. About five minutes later, we suddenly stopped at a very steep gorge with rushing waters below. We had to be careful and not slip and fall to our death down below.

Susan smirked at Peter and said to him, "You see, over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil…"

"Oh, shut up."

Edmund turned to Trumpkin and asked, "Is there a way down?"

"Yeah, falling."

"There is no way I'm jumping down there," I said as I looked down the gorge.

"Well, we weren't lost," said Peter as he was trying to convince us.

I shook my head sadly at him. I knew he wanted to be right.

"Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming," asked Trumpkin.

I smirked to myself as I heard Susan say,"Anything's better than walking."

As I started to follow the others, I suddenly heard Lucy scream excitedly,"Aslan? … It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!"

I quickly looked at where she was looking, but all I saw was a golden mist. My eyes widen, my heart was pounding, my breath stopped. I do believe I think I saw him too. As the others looked behind Lucy, their smiles dropped.

Lucy turned back as she said, "Well, can't you see? He's right…" Her smile faded as she realized he was gone. "… There."

It was peaceful at first until Trumpkin sarcastically asked, "Do you see him now?"

Oh, he did not just say that. I turned my head and glared at him. Lucy looked insulted when she heard what Trumpkin had said to her.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him," she said.

Peter looked at her skeptically. "I'm sure there are a lot of lions in this wood. Just like that bear."

Lucy glared at her eldest brother as she said,"I think I know Aslan when I see him."

I walked over to Peter and touched his shoulder. "Peter, I saw something too."

Everyone looked at me with their eyes open like they were shocked. Trumpkin still didn't look convinced at all.

"You saw Aslan," asked Peter.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped myself. Was the mist really Aslan, or was it my imagination. I shook my head trying to get the doubts out of my head.

I looked back at Peter and replied, "Well, not fully, but I saw a golden mist. It had to be him."

Susan and Peter looked at each other with a skeptical look. All I can think was 'why won't they believe me; especially Lucy?'

Trumpkin snorted with disbelief as he said,** "**Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist."

That comment got my attention. I stared at Trumpkin as my face was becoming boiling red. How dare he say Aslan doesn't exist.

"He does to exist. We wouldn't have come to Narnia the first time, if it wasn't for him," I hissed at him.

Trumpkin must have been scared of me, because he stepped away from me and looked down at his feet.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," we heard Edmund say.

I looked up at him and smiled at Ed. He has grown up and was being more respectful ever since we first came to Narnia when the Witch was ruling the land. I was so proud of him for standing up and believing Lucy and I. Peter looked back where Lucy has said that Aslan was standing.

He looked back at his youngest sister and asked her, **"**Why couldn't I have seen him?"

Lucy sadly smiled at him. "Maybe you weren't looking."

I looked at Peter hoping he'd believe her. Unfortunately, he said something completely the opposite

"I'm sorry, Lu."

As Peter walked away from a depressed Lucy, I ran up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Peter, he really was there," I insisted.

Peter looked at me before pulling his arm out of my hand and started to walk away from me. My heart shattered at what he did. This was the first time EVER, that he walked away from me. Susan and Trumpkin followed Peter, leaving Edmund and I alone with Lucy. Lucy and I looked back where we thought we saw Aslan. I grabbed her hand as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go Lu," I softly said.

Edmund grabbed her other hand as we started to follow the others, I just really hope we see Aslan soon.

**And there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Grapejuice101**


	10. Take Back What Is Ours

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the late update. I'm sorry if the chapter is short, but at least it's a chapter, right? I am back at College and I have a lot of work. I am trying to balance writing, having fun, and school work. I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story.**

Somewhere deep in the forest called The Dancing Lawn, Caspian was standing in the center while all around him were angry Narnians. He was in awe as he saw fauns, centaurs, minotaurs, dwarfs, talking animals, and more. However, the Narnians were not so welcoming to him. They were shouting angrily at the prince. Nikabrik sneered at Caspian as he turned to the Narnians to get their attention.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us," Nikabrik said to accuse Caspian.

Caspian glares at Nikabrik as he said to him, "I didn't steal anything."

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken," a minotaur said to the Narnians.

"Our homes!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

Caspian looked shocked at what the Narnians had said.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

Nikabrik walked up to the prince and he said to him, "Accountable...and punishable!"

Reepicheep laughed un-humorously at Nikabrik as he unshielded his sword and pointed it at the dwarf. "That's rich from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

Nikabrik pushed Reepicheep's sword away as he said, "And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!"

Sensing the tension growing bigger, Trufflehunter decided to say something. "Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?"

Caspian nearly jumped when the Narnians began to shout in protest. He could tell they were angry that someone suggested going against Aslan. Trufflehunter raised his paw to get the Narnians' attention again.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king," the badger said.

Nikabrik glared at the badger as he argued, "He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?"

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us," said the young prince.

Caspian looked around at the Narnians hoping they would believe him. The Narnians looked at each other wondering if the prince was telling the truth. Should the Narnians believe him or not? Caspian almost lost hope if it wasn't for Glenstorm, leader of the centaurs stepping forward to speak.

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger," said Glenstorm as he looked down at Trufflehunter. The badger smiled at the centaur as Glenstorm continued to speak. "Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace has met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

Caspian had a smile on his face as he looked at Glenstorm. What caught his attention was a little squirrel named Pattertwig on one of the branches of the trees looking excited and hopeful.

"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really," ask Pattertwig the squirrel.

Caspian smiled slightly at the little squirrel. The prince turned back to the Narians as he said, "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are... in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Caspian held the horn up high with determination. He was staring at Glenstorm to see if he would help the young prince. He was satisfied when he got his answer.

"If you will leads us, then my sons and I offer you our swords," said Glenstorm as he raised his sword up.

Caspian started to look around to see the Narnians pulling out the swords and weapons, holding them up high and showing Caspian some respect. Caspian smiled to see that the Narnians truly were going to fight with him. His thoughts were broken when Reepicheep approached him.

"And we offer you our lives... unreservedly," Reepicheep said as he bowed to the prince.

Trufflehunter looked at Caspian as he said, "Miraz's army will not be far behind, sire."

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon," said Caspian.

The Narnians nodded their heads in agreement. Caspian looked down at the horn in his hand. He doesn't know if the Kings and Queens of Old will come but he hopes they will come… and hopefully soon.

**And there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Grapejuice101**


	11. Stop Acting Like Grown Ups!

**Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I know it's been a couple of months since I last updated. I just finished my college exams and summer is coming up soon! I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it will be soon. **

**Also, I have a poll up right now and I need your help. Right now I am currently writing 3 Fanfiction stories and that's becoming too much for me right now. I'm trying really hard to update all of them quickly but it's not working. So on my poll; it says "Which story do you want me to finish first while the others are on hold?" Please take the poll for me so I can figure out which story do I finish first. The results will be up next week so please vote!**

**Also, if you can't review this chapter, it's because I replaced the author's note with this chapter. If you can't review, then try reviewing as a guest reviewer.**

**Don't forget to review and look up my Polyvore to see what clothes Katie is wearing. As for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie.**

Right, let's go the other way where the bridge is! Oh, and did I forget to mention that there were so many Telmarine soldiers there too! We were hiding behind a large fallen log watching the Telmarines building the bridge.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all," Susan whispered to us.

"Oh, you think," I asked her sarcastically.

Susan just glared at me before Peter grabbed my arm. I looked at him as he nodded his head back to the forest. I grabbed his hand as he led me back in the forest, with the others following us, without alerting the Telmarines.

After a ten minute walk, we were finally back to the gorge where Lucy saw Aslan. Lucy and I walked near the edge of the cliff as we looked across to the other side where the lion was. I know I saw a golden figure and I know it was Aslan. Lucy wasn't wrong about the wardrobe so I know she wasn't wrong about Aslan being here too. My thoughts were interrupted when Peter started to talk.

"So, where do you two think you saw Aslan," he asked us.

Lucy and I turned around to see the others looking at us doubtfully. I was still a little hurt that Peter still didn't believe Lucy and me.

Lucy glared at her brother before she said, "I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups."

I noticed Trumpkin cringed a little when Lucy said the word grown-ups.

I looked back at Peter and said, "Lucy and I didn't think we saw him, she did see him and I know I saw something."

Peter frowned at me and looked away. Why is he suddenly becoming so distant to me? Seriously, what's going on with him?

As Lucy walked pass me, I heard Trumpkin mumbled to himself, "I am a grown-up."

Edmund and I chuckled when we heard what the dwarf said. Susan rolled her eyes at us. Lucy walked closer to the edge to get a better look.

"It was right around..."

Suddenly the ground collapsed underneath her and she screamed when she fell and disappeared.

"Lucy," I cried out as the others and I rushed over to the edge to find her. I was freaking out; Lucy might be hurt or died. When I looked over the edge, I was relieved to see Lucy sitting safely just a few feet down. She was sitting on a narrow pathway that would lead us to the bottom of the gorge.

She looked up at us and smiled as she said, "... here."

I sighed in relief as I said, "Oh thank God you're ok."

As we started to walk down the steep and narrow path that was going slantwise down into the gorge between the rocks, my foot tripped on a root. I would have fell and landed on my face if it wasn't for someone's hands around my waist to stop me. I looked up to see it was Peter who stopped me from falling. I smiled at him to thank him as he slowly released me and we continued to walk down to the gorge. We reached a little creek at the bottom and we started to step on the rocks to get across the creek. Lucy was in front of us as we followed her lead. She slipped on one of the slick rocks, but thankfully Trumpkin caught her. I looked up at the trees to see if I can see them moving or if Aslan was there.

The sun was going down when we were finally across the gorge.

"I suggest we stop here and camp for the night. We'll continue the journey at dawn," said Trumpkin.

While the boys went fishing for dinner and Lucy and Trumpkin were looking for clean water to drink, Susan and I were in charge of collecting fire wood.

"What is going on between you and Peter," asked Susan.

I sighed as I grabbed another wood for the fire.

"I don't know, I feel like ever since we got back, Peter is trying to be the High King he was before we left. I love him with all my heart Susan, but I feel like he won't listen to me and he believes he's always right."

Susan touched my shoulder and said, "Just give it time. Peter would be a fool if he pushed you away. I will personally destroy him if he doesn't get his act together soon."

After cooking the fish and having a good meal, we decided it was time to get some sleep. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Susan and Lucy talking.

"Lucy, you awake," asked Susan. She turned to look at Lucy and asked, "Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?"

Lucy's eyes widen as she sat up and looked at her big sister.

"You believe Katie and me," she asked.

Susan smirked as she said, "Well, we got across the gorge."

Lucy thought for a moment before saying "... I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to."

I smiled to myself when I heard what she said. However, I wasn't aware that Trumpkin was listening in too.

"You always you," asked Susan.

Lucy smiled at her sister and said, "I hoped so."

Susan sighed as she laid back down and looked up at the stars. "I just got use to the idea of living in England."

Lucy looked confused before asking, "But you're happy to be here, aren't you?"

"While it lasts."

I sighed before thinking to myself. Why is everyone changing so much? Peter wants to be in charge again and he feels like he's always right. Susan wants to go back to England and wants things to stay the same like nothing ever happened. Oh Aslan, where are you when we need you?

**And there you have it! Don't forget to vote on the poll and to review. Remember, if you can't review because it said you already reviewed the chap, and then just review as a guest. Until next time.**

**-Grapejuice101**


	12. Meeting Prince Caspian

**Hey guys, I know I said that this story was on hold, but I thought you might want a new update for a late Christmas present. So here's the new chapter for you. Just to remind you, after this chapter the story will still be on hold until I finish my Phantom of the Opera story first. Sorry that you waited and that you'll have to wait even more for the next update. **

**So please remember to review and look up my Polyvore to see what clothes Katie is wearing. As for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie.**

_"Katie… Katie…"_

_My eyes slowly opened up when I heard someone calling for me. I sat up to see it was already dawn. I got up and started to walk away from the others. I looked back to see that they were all sleeping. I continued to walk to whoever was calling for me. I pushed some branches out of my way and continued to walk deeper into the forest. My eyes widen and I smiled when I saw a pink dryad float past me. I waved back at her before standing in front of some trees. Like the trees were waiting for me, the trees slowly moved away allowing me to pass._

_As I walked past them, I could hear the voice calling for me. "Katie…"_

_My eyes expanded when I realized whose voice was speaking. I ran around the corner to see Aslan standing on top of a hill. His main looked bright and golden._

_"Aslan," I whispered before I ran to him. When I reached him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could hear him purring and I felt his paw wrap around my waist to hug me back. I slowly released him and stepped back. "I really missed you. You got bigger," I said._

_Aslan smiled at me and said, "Every year you grow, so shall I."_

_My smiled dropped as I whispered, "Where were you Aslan? Why could only Lucy and I see you and why haven't you come to help us?"_

_Aslan sadly smiled at me and said, "Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."_

_My eyebrows rose when I realized something._

_"This is a dream isn't it? Aslan, when will I see you for real again," I asked him._

_Before Aslan could reply, we heard a twig snap._

My eyes snapped wide open and I realized that it really was a dream. I sat up and looked around the camp. Everyone was still sleeping… except Lucy was missing! I immediately turned to Peter and started to shake him to wake him up.

"Peter, wake up," I said.

"Hmm, what is it Katie," he said very sleepy.

"Lucy is gone."

Everyone must have heard me because they all sat up. Peter and I grabbed our swords and set out to find Lucy. We finally found her as she walked up behind a rock and said, "Aslan?"

Peter sneaked up behind Lucy and covered her mouth. He dragged her back to me. We slowly looked over and saw a Minotaur. We ducked down so the Minotaur wouldn't see us. Peter signaled us to be quiet and stay put. Usually, I would be offended if he told me to stay, but since it was a Minotaur, I'll let it go. Peter drew out his sword and slowly walked behind the Minotaur.

Lucy and I waited silently, until we heard a shout and some swords clanging. After a few minutes, I looked up to see Peter fighting a dark hair male. I looked closely when I thought the boy looked so familiar. I gasped when I saw the boy kick Peter and run to grab Peter's sword which was stuck into a tree. Peter picked up a rock and started to run towards the boy while he pulled Peter's sword out of the tree. I immediately stood up and ran out of my hiding place. This has got to stop before they both get hurt, I thought.

"Stop it," I screamed out.

They both stopped when they heard me scream. When the boy looked at me, my eyes widen when I realized who was standing there. It was the boy from my dreams… HE'S PRINCE CASPIAN! Lucy ran up to Peter and I. We looked around to see the Narnians come out of their hiding places with their weapons drawn. I looked back at Caspian and Peter to see Caspian was pointing Peter's sword at him.

Peter looked at Caspian before asking, "Prince Caspian?"

Caspian looked suspicious at Peter and narrowed his eyes. "Yes. And who are you?"

Before Peter could answer, we heard Susan called out, "Peter!"

Lucy and I looked behind us to see Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin running up to us. Trumpkin and Edmund had their weapons taken out just in case. I turned around to see Caspian staring at Peter's sword. He looked back up at Peter and realized who was standing right in front of him.

"High King Peter?"

Peter smirked at Caspian and crossed his arms around his chest. "I believe you called."

Caspian looked confused before replying, "Well yes, but... I thought you'd be older."

"Oh no," I murmured as I face palmed into my hand.

Peter narrowed his eyes at the prince and said, "Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years."

Caspian recognized his mistake and tried to take it back. "No! No, that's alright. You're just... You're not exactly what I expected."

Caspian stopped talking when he looked right at our group. I looked confused and looked behind me to see what he was staring at. Apparently there was no one behind me. I looked back at him realizing that Caspian was staring… AT ME! Oh boy, this is going to be interesting. I slightly smiled at him, but I didn't realize that Peter was glaring at Caspian.

"Neither are you," retorted Edmund as he looked at the Minotaur.

A badger walked up and stated, "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."

As Trumpkin lowered his knife and rolled his eyes, a small little mouse walked up to Peter and said, "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

My mouth dropped wide open. HE'S SO ADORABLE!

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute," I heard Lucy whispered to me.

"I know, he's adorable," I whispered back.

Apparently, the mouse heard us as he drew his sword and shouted out, "Who said that?!"

Lucy and I looked embarrassed as we meekly said to the mouse, "...Sorry."

The mouse however looked surprised when he realized that it was Lucy and I who said he was cute and adorable.

"Oh, uh... your majesties. With the greatest respect...I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," he said.

It was so hard not to laugh; I was right, he is adorable. Peter smirked at the mouse as he said to him, "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

I looked at Peter with a slight disappointment. I could tell he made that comment directly at Caspian. The prince lowered his head trying not to glare at Peter like he was going to murder him.

The mouse smiled at the High King. "Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire."

"Good." Peter looked back at the prince and said directly to him, "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

Caspian smugly smirked at Peter as he said, "Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back."

As Caspian handed Peter back his sword and shield it, I couldn't help but giggle at Caspian's remark. I stopped myself from laughing when I saw Caspian smirking at me. Peter glared at the prince before walking away. As we follow the Narnians, I couldn't help but think maybe this will work for Narnia after all.

**And there you have it! I don't know when I'll be able to update, but it will be soon… hopefully lol. Remember this story will be on hold until my Phantom of the Opera story is finished. Don't forget to review and until next time…**

**Grapejuice101**

**Ps… MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	13. Aslan's How

**Hello my Narnian Readers! I know it has been a while since I have updated this story because it is on hold! There is a reason why this chapter has been updated… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! And as a celebration to my birthday, I decided to update this story to all you wonderful readers. Now for the bad news, again this story is still on hold until I finish my Phantom of the Opera story. Also, I do have good news! I just got a job as an Elementary and Drama teacher! I'm going to start teaching soon! ****Again, sorry that you have waited and that you'll have to wait even more for the next update. **

**So please remember to review and look up my Polyvore to see what clothes Katie is wearing. As for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie.**

The walk to the Narnians camp was long, but for some reason it was refreshing. As Peter and Caspian led the group, I could hear Trumpkin talking softly to the badger Trufflehunter and the dwarf Nikabrik.

"So, what are they like," Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin.

"Complainers… Stubborn as mules in the morning," grumbled Trumpkin.

Nikabrik smirked at Trumpkin before saying,"So you like them?"

Trumpkin was silent for a moment before saying, "Well enough."

I smirked before I turned back and said, "I knew you liked us DLF."

Trumpkin's face suddenly turned red and he glared at me. Lucy tried so hard not to laugh when Trufflehunter looked curious and asked Trumpkin, "DLF? What does she mean by that?"

"Don't even ask," Trumpkin grumbled.

After we climbed up a small hill, my eyes widen when I saw standing high and proud was Aslan's How. I felt someone was looking at me and I turned to see that it was Caspian. He was staring at me until we were interrupted when Peter walked between us and grabbed my hand. I still felt Caspian's eyes on my back as Peter pulled me closer to Aslan's How. I looked at my boyfriend to see he was glaring at Caspian and his grip on my hand tightened. If I didn't know any better, I say that he was jealous. To make sure that he was ok, I leaned over and kissed him on his check. His grip on my hand loosened and his eyes sparkled when he looked into my eyes.

I looked forward to see centaurs standing on either side of the entrance. They had their swords raised out to salute us. After a few moments, the Pevensies and I walked forward while Caspian stayed back. Lucy and I looked over to our right to see a young centaur was holding his sword to salute us too low. His mother helped him raised his sword a little higher, so he would not hit Lucy as she passed by.

Once we entered the How, we could see the Narnians hard at work making weapons. I walked over to one of the centaurs to see him hammering down a sword. He looked up to see me watching him.

"Would you like to test it out My Lady," he asked kindly.

I smiled as he handed me the sword. I started to examine it properly.

I handed it back to him and said, "One side is a little uneven, but besides that, everything else seems perfect."

The centaur smiled to me in thanks before he continued to fix the sword. I turned and walked up to Peter and Caspian, just to hear Caspian say to Peter, "It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible."

"I believe it might work," I commented.

Caspian smiled at me, but his grin dimmed when he saw Peter's hand grasped into mine.

"Peter, Katie, you may want to see this."

We looked behind us to see Susan was standing in front of a hallway. I looked at Peter wondering what is going on over there. When Caspian, Peter, and I started to follow Susan, Peter and Caspian both grabbed a torch to illuminate the way. What I saw next made me gasped. On the stone walls were carvings of us. One carving was Susan and Lucy riding on Aslan, another carving was the coordination, and another carving was Mr. Tumnus with his umbrella next to the lamp post. However, there was one carving that really got to me. The carving was of Peter and me at our wedding. My hand immediately went to my ring necklace and I softly smiled. I didn't notice Peter was smiling at the wedding carving, while Caspian slightly glared at it.

"It's us," I heard Susan whispered.

Lucy turned to the young prince and asked,"What is this place?"

I looked back at the prince to hear his answer. Caspian looked at us curiously before asking, "You don't know?"

We all shook our heads no, before Caspian picked up a torch and lead us down a dark and gloomy tunnel. I looked back to see Lucy staring at the Mr. Tumnus carving before following us. My heart goes out to her, because she lost her best friend. At the end of the tunnel, it was completely pitch black, until Caspian lit a vertical column. The fire spread around the room, revealing a huge carving of the past Narnians and Aslan. My eyes expanded when I saw what was standing in the center of the room.

"The Stone Table," I whispered out loud.

Right there was the cracked Stone Table, where the White Witch killed Aslan, who sacrificed himself to save Edmund and me. I looked over to Edmund to see he was trying not to cry when he saw the table. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. He turned his head to me and whispered that he was alright. Lucy looked right at the carving of the great lion and slowly walked over to the table.

After she slightly touched the table, she turned back at Peter and said softly, "He must know what he's doing."

Peter sighed before he stated, "I think it's up to us now." We all looked at the carving of Aslan before Peter turned to his brother and said, "Go gather the Narnians. We need to figure out a battle plan now."

Edmund nodded his head and left the room to gather the Narnians. Around 15 minutes later, everyone was in the Stone Table room, discussing battle plans.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," said Peter.

The little mouse Reepicheep asked,"What do you propose we do, Sire?"

"We-" "Our-"

"Oh boy," I mumbled to myself as I saw both Caspian and Peter looking at each other. Caspian sighed and acknowledged Peter to continue.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter said.

Caspian looked shocked as he said, "But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle."

"There's always a first time," Peter stated in a 'duh' way.

Trumpkin smirks and agreed with Peter. "We'll have the element of surprise."

I looked around to see some were agreeing with Peter, but some were not.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian argued.

Susan looked around and stated, "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter said. I could tell he didn't want to attack the castle too. It felt like we were getting nowhere with the disagreements.

Peter turned to Caspian and said,"Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

Edmund started to agree with his older brother. "Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out."

"We could collect nuts," stated a small excited squirrel named Pattertwig.

Reepicheep rolled his tiny brown eyes. "Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" He glared at the little squirrel that shrunk down in embarrassment. "Shut up!" Reepicheep turned to Peter and said, "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

Peter nodded his head to thank the mouse. He then turned his head to Glenstorm and asked, "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm stood up straight in attention and said, "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Our heads turned to the voice who was sitting on the broken Stone Table, and the owner of the voice was Lucy.

Peter's eyes narrowed in confusion as he asked his little sister,"Sorry?"

Lucy sat up straight before she said, "Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: dying here, or dying there."

Lucy does have a point. During this whole conversation, we were all forgetting one important thing. I looked down at my feet and mumbled to myself, "She's right."

Peter looked at me in shock and asked, "What was that Katie?"

I looked right up at my boyfriend as I said with determination, "I said Lucy is right Peter. There must be another solution."

Peter however did not listen as he started to say, "I'm not sure you've really been listening, Kat-"

"No, you're not listening Peter. We can't just assume that we are on our own. Or have you forgotten who really killed the White Witch? Aslan will come back to help us," I tried to explain to him.

As I continue to stare at Peter, trying to make him realize my point, Lucy smiled at me while the other Narnians started to listen to my opinion. Peter's eyes harden and what he said next was not what I had hoped at all.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

My mouth dropped wide open with shock. Peter never acted like that towards me. Lucy, Susan, and Edmund looked at their brother too stunned to do anything. Without saying another word, Peter walked out of the room. I sensed someone walking up to me and touched my arm. I turned to see Lucy was trying to give me a comfort smile. I tried to smile back, but what Peter said really hurt me. I felt like he was not only giving up hope on Aslan, but also giving up on me too. What is happening to Peter?

**And there you have it! I don't know when I'll be able to update, but it will be soon… hopefully lol. Remember this story will be on hold until my Phantom of the Opera story is finished and it might be longer since I will be teaching soon. Don't forget to review and until next time…**

**Grapejuice101**


	14. Attack Of The Telmarine Castle

**Hey everyone, guess who's back? THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S ME AND I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UPDATED! I know it's been a really long time since my last update and I am truly sorry for that. I did finally finish my Phantom of the Opera story and if you read it, then you know I am planning to do a sequel in the future. As you know, updates for this story will be awhile because I am a teacher. I have to ask you again to please be patient with me. I really appreciate it! For all my Merlin Fans, just a heads up, your chapter is coming up soon! Hopefully I will update that during my Spring Break! **

**Also, I have a poll up, so please vote! And don't forget to review and check out my Polyvore page to see what Katie is wearing for the chapter. ****Anyways, here's what all of you been waiting for! H****ere's the chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I don't own anything except my OC Katie**

I was not happy; not happy one bit. After the battle meeting, Peter told everyone what the plans were for attacking the Telmarine castle. Lucy helped me get my armor on while I was thinking about Peter. I felt that our relationship had not been doing so well recently. He never raised his voice at me and it felt like he didn't care about me anymore. What happened to the Peter that I loved!

"I'm worried," said a meek Lucy. "What if everything goes wrong or one of you gets hurt?"

I sighed as a pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I turned back to my sister and said, "I believe everything will be fine. You just to have faith everything will be alright."

Lucy looked down at her feet as she said, "It doesn't help that I have a feeling that something horrible will happen."

I lifted her chin to look up into my eyes. I sadly smiled at her as I replied, "I promise you that everything will be alright… Little Flower."

Lucy smiled and giggled at her nickname. I grinned as I remembered that I had given her that nickname when we were Kings and Queens of Narnia. When we were in Narnia, Lucy's favorite place was the flower garden.

Lucy and I walked over to the entrance of the camp, where everyone was waiting for us. The sun had set an hour ago and it was completely dark. I gave Lucy one more hug before walking up to Peter.

He looked at me and in a very serious tone said, "Are you ready? You know what to do?"

I frowned at him, but before I could answer him, someone else spoke up.

"I believe she is aware of what she needs to do King Peter."

I looked to my right to see it was Caspian who had spoken. I was thankful he somehow stood up for me. However, what really confused me was when both Peter and Caspian glared at each other. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the griffin Dira who was assigned to me.

Edmund, Susan, I, and the rest of the Narnian army waited for Peter's command. He nodded his head and I felt Dira lift me up and carry me into the sky. I took a deep breath trying not to let my slight fear of heights get to me. I saw something flying a head of Dira and I saw it was Edmund and his griffin. He and the griffin flew ahead, because according to the plan, Edmund has to give us a signal for us to attack.

It took about 30-45 minutes until we reached the Telmarine castle. We waited patiently for the signal. I smirked when I saw a flash of light from the top of the castle. I knew it was Edmund using his electric torch to signal us. As we safely flew over the castle, we landed quietly on the top of one of the exterior walls surrounding the castle. I turned to see Caspian kill a soldier as he landed. Susan noticed a soldier had seen Edmund's signal and was about to kill him with a crossbow. Thank goodness Susan shot the soldier and killed him. I looked to my right to see Peter kill a soldier with his sword.

We climbed down the wall and landed near a closed window. Caspian looked over at me before softly knocking on the window.

"Professor," he whispered out.

Tenderly and slowly he opened the window and he stepped into the Professor's study. As Peter, Susan, and I followed him, Caspian noticed a pair of glasses lying on a table.

I could tell Caspian looked worried, because the next thing he said was, "I have to find him."

Peter looked like he was starting to be impatient as he answered, "You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse."

Caspian glared at Peter and said harshly,"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I."

Caspian does have a point. We wouldn't be back in Narnia if the Professor didn't warn Caspian about his uncle. I looked at Susan and she knew what I was thinking.

"We can take care of Miraz," Susan said to Peter.

"And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time," Caspian agreed.

I touched Peter's arm to get his attention. He looked right into my eyes as I said to him, "Peter, let him find his professor. You have to trust him."

Peter stared into my eyes. In his eyes I could see he was thinking, longing, and… wait, does he look heartbroken? No, that cannot be right. After a few seconds later, he sighed at looked at the prince.

"Alright, but be right back at the gate soon."

Caspian looked at me gratefully before running off. I looked back at Peter to see he was glaring at the door Caspian ran off to.

"What? What's wrong Peter," I asked as I touched his shoulder.

Peter's shoulder slightly relaxed before turning to me.

"It's nothing, let's just find Miraz," he said as he marched out of the room.

I turned to Susan looking all confused. "What's the matter with him?"

Susan shook her head and replied, "You don't want to know."

I sighed before we both ran after Peter. Peter pulled out the map of the castle and looked over it.

"According to the map, Miraz's chambers should be around this corner," Peter whispered to us.

When we finally found the door, we were about to enter when we heard people talking. My eyes widen when I heard Caspian's voice. Peter unleashed his sword and Susan pulled an arrow out of her holder.

I placed my hand on the door hanger when we heard a woman's voice saying, "Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this."

I pulled the door handle and we entered the room. I unleashed my sword as I saw Caspian holding his sword near an older man's neck, who I'm guessing was Miraz, and a woman, who I am guessing is Prunaprismia, held a crossbow which was pointed at Caspian.

"We don't want you to either," called out Susan.

The three of them crooked their head to see us standing by the door. Susan was aiming her arrow right at Prunaprismia as a warning.

I glared at the woman and said, "I advise you to listen to us and put the crossbow down now."

Miraz stared angrily at us and retorted,"This used to be a private room."

I knew this was not going to be good at all. The way Caspian was looking at his uncle, it looked like he wanted to kill him and bring him back from hell and kill him again.

"Caspian, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse," Peter said angrily.

"No! Tonight, for once, I want the truth," screamed out Caspian. He turned to his uncle and asked something that shocked me. "Did you kill my father?"

We all looked at Miraz to see what he would say; even his wife was waiting for his answer. My eyes widen when I saw Miraz slowly smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Now we get to it."

I was in complete shock! How could someone so vile and evil kill their own flesh and blood? I even thought about my older brother, I would never think about hurting him! I looked between Caspian and Miraz before I asked, "Wait, he killed the king; His own brother?"

Prunaprismia looked at her husband and said, "You told me your brother died in his sleep."

Miraz smirked at his wife and replied, "That was more or less true."

Apparently that hit a nerve, because Caspian took a few steps towards his uncle. The sword forced Miraz to step back against the window.

Caspian glared even harder as he hissed out, "Did you kill my father?"

"Caspian, stop," I said knowing that this would make matters worse.

"This won't make things any better," Susan agreed with me.

Miraz however was stirring the pot even more, just to get Caspian even angrier. "We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone."

I looked to my right to see Prunaprismia slowly lower her crossbow and then she looked at her husband in shock.

"How could you," she asked while trying to hold back her tears.

Miraz sneered at his wife. "For the same reason you will pull that trigger!"

He started to walk forward, but Caspian stood still, holding the sword near Miraz's neck. My eyes widen when I witnessed a small trail of blood slowly sliding down Miraz's neck. Prunaprismia gasped and immediately lifted her crossbow at her nephew. Susan saw Prunaprismia's action and raised her bow, ready to fire.

"Stop! Stay right there," cried out Susan.

I glared at Miraz as he continued to taunt both Caspian and Prunaprismia.** "**For our son! You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No," cried out Prunaprismia.

She immediately shot her arrow, hitting Caspian's arm. He gasped in pain and released his sword. I ran to him to see if he was ok. Suddenly, I heard a slamming of a door, and I looked up to see that Miraz had escaped. We left Prunaprismia sobbing in her chambers and ran through the halls. I was shocked to see Peter suddenly run down a different hall.

"Peter, what are you doing," I cried out as I followed him.

Peter continued to run down the hallway as he called out, "Our army is just outside!"

Susan and Caspian ran right behind me, as we chased after Peter. He ran through the courtyard and killed two Telmarine soldiers with his sword. He looked up and yelled out loud, "Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops!"

I looked up where Ed was supposed to be, to see him struggling to fight a soldier. He turned his head and called out, "I'm a little busy right now, Pete!"

I turned back to Peter to see he was trying to open the gate. I shook my head at him. Doesn't he know this battle is not in our favor now?

Susan agreed with me as she yelled out to her brother, "Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!"

Of course Peter was being stubborn as he called back,"No, I can still do this!" He stopped turning the wheel and looked back at the three of us. "Help me!"

I looked at Caspian and Susan, before I nodded my head. We ran up to Peter and helped him turn the wheel.

"Peter, you have to listen to me! If we retreat, we can regroup and think of another way for the attack," I told him.

Peter glared at me and said, "It will work Katie! I have to do this and I am not stopping now!"

I stare right at him in shock. I cannot believe he yelled at me again! I used my frustration by yelling back, "Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter? If you don't stop to think of what you are doing, then you'll lose this battle!"

As we continued to turn the wheel, I looked up when I saw from the corner of my eye a light blinking on and off. I knew Edmund finally signaled our army, who was waiting. I swore I heard someone calling out "charge" out in the distance. We finally got the gate raised up, just in time for the troops to charge in. Peter, Susan, Caspian, and I drew our weapons out and ran to join in the battle.

"For Narnia," cried out Peter.

One of the Telmarine soldiers ran right to me, ready to strike me down with his sword. He swung his sword to the right, but I blocked his attack. I kicked him in the stomach, and when he was distracted, I sliced him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. I suddenly heard a loud cry and I looked behind me to see Edmund knock a Telmarine soldier off the roof. To my horror, it was then I realized he was next to the enemies… AND THEY HAD THEIR CROSSBOWS READY TO SHOOT HIM!

"EDMUND LOOK OUT," I cried out.

He immediately turned to his left to see the other Telmarine soldiers pointing their crossbows at him. He ran, dived into a room and kicked the door shut, just before the arrows could touch him.

Once I knew Edmund was alright, I looked at Peter and cried out, "What do we do now, because I'm running out of ideas!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," he said as we were suddenly back to back, fighting off the soldiers. Once we finally killed our opponents, Peter slightly looked up at Miraz's balcony. Staring down at us was the King Miraz himself. "I'm going after Miraz; you stay and help the others."

Before I could protest, he instantly ran up the stairs to the balcony. I was shocked to see my friend Tyrus, the satyr nod his head at me and run after Peter. I looked around the courtyard to see if I could find Susan or Caspian. I instantly found Susan continually shooting her arrows at the soldiers.

I saw Caspian fighting two soldiers by himself and I knew he needed help. I ran up to them, just to see one of the soldiers knock the prince to the ground. Caspian looked up at the soldiers all terrified for his fate. Just before one of the soldiers could strike Caspian, I slammed my sword through the soldier's back and sliced the other soldier's neck. As the two soldiers fell down dead, Caspian looked up at me.

"Thought you might need some help," I said as I lowered my hand to him.

He smiled up at me and grasped my hand. When I helped him up, I heard a loud cry. I looked behind me and to my horror, I saw Tyrus standing on the balcony with an arrow in his shoulder. I gasped in terror as Miraz pushed Tyrus off the balcony and the satyr fell down to the ground.

"TYRUS NO," I screamed out as I ran to my friend.

I fell down to my knees and turned him over to lay him on his back.

He slowly opened his eyes and said to me in a meek voice, "Forgive me Your Highness, I have failed you."

"No my friend, you did not. Please, just save your strength and we'll get you out of here," I promised him.

"It is too late for me. I will be in Aslan's Country with my family soon. It was an honor to serve you, my Queen," he said softly.

I shook my head as he slowly closed his eyes and gave his last breath. I started to cry, realizing that my friend was truly gone. I felt someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Caspian. However, my eyes widen when I saw the gates were starting to close and Asterius the minitor was holding up the gates to keep them open. If the gates close then everyone here will be trapped and die!

Peter must have realized this because he suddenly shouted out, "Fall back! Retreat!"

I ran towards the gate as fast as I could. I could feel my necklace glowing, as if to warn me about something. All of a sudden, I felt something hit straight in the back. I gasped and stood still. Right in front of me, I could see Narnians running for their lives. However, two people stopped what they were doing and stared right at me in horror.

Peter and Caspian saw what happened to me and cried out,"KATIE!"

I slowly looked behind my back to see that an arrow had pierced my armor. As I slowly fell forward, I wasn't aware that someone grabbed me and lifted me up. All I knew was that my world became black.

**Oh no, what happened to Katie? Who was the one who grabbed her? Will she be alright? What will happen next? You my readers, will just have to find out in the next chapter! Please don't forget to review and I'll try my hardest to update really soon. Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**

**P.S. HAPPY EARLY EASTER!**


End file.
